


回避暧昧

by LinC229



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 他，康尼施特恩，和他两个姓卡姆斯基的亲生兄弟相比，从离开孤儿院那时起就过得悲惨得多了，目前看起来也会一直悲惨下去。





	回避暧昧

**Author's Note:**

> *私设全部来自朋友  
> 送@包

理查德佩金斯的办公室静悄悄。

“我对你的质量很满意。”

男人叹了一口气。

“你不像第一次见糖爹的那种男孩，没有一点经验，只懂得炫耀自己的短处。”那男人接着说，“你知道如何讨人喜欢，又足够年轻。你扮演了一个优秀的目标。……但现在我信了。”

年长的男人向后倾去，倚靠着人体工学椅的椅背，半张手掌搭在嘴唇上方，指缝里缺一根烟。他另一手伸进康尼施特恩的短发里，不轻不重地揉着。

康尼正跪在他的椅子前面。康尼抓着他们两人都有的那根东西，龟头塞在嘴唇里，多次吞吐已经让它变得太滑润，不能好好呆在手掌里，许多唾液从嘴角挤出，打湿对方的西装裤裤裆。他是如此卖力，以至于听起来连呼吸都困难，办公桌下的狭小区域，青年小声咳喘着，喉咙里发出粘稠的咕哝声，好像被自己的体液挤伤了喉头。

“够了。停下来，”佩金斯说。他还没有射，只是半旗，不如说离射还有老远的距离。他用了一点力气，揪着男孩的后脑，让对方的舌头离开自己的阴茎。他向下看去，看到男孩隐藏在阴影里的迷离的眼神，康尼施特恩的双膝向两边软弱地打开，裤裆挺得老高。他踩了一两下，鞋尖从最高点移开时，满意地看到对方的裤子同样变成肮脏的垃圾。“你把自己取悦得很好。”男人平静地说，似乎这样可以缓解一些内心的恼火感。

那青年咬着一点点嘴唇，撑着他的椅子扶手从地面上爬起来。现在青年的脸看起来像被人扒了裤子打一顿那样通红，主要是被自己气的，理查德佩金斯阅读了一下他，很满意地看着那结论。“你缺乏必要的练习。”年长的男人评价道。青年被突如其来地拽跌在桌面上——小件物品飞散在四周。然后他俯下身去。

————

康尼施特恩前二十年的人生重叠着一个又一个的笑话，他就是那个被手指着大笑的人。他回到家，才后知后觉自己在颤抖。

“都是你的错，康纳！”康尼施特恩恶狠狠地说，无视于对面（早已轻车熟路的）满头问号，挂断关机一气呵成。他把手机砸向床垫，就像是他的兄长的什么重要的第一次一样。他躺在那支手机旁边。都怪他们的血统出了问题。

康尼施特恩有间大大的卧室和大大的床，那房间的面积，他十二岁之前晚上都不敢熄灯，各处老旧家具半夜会发出窃窃私语般的吱呀声。这和康尼施特恩目前挣扎在贫困线上的生活并不相冲突。他，康尼施特恩，和他两个姓卡姆斯基的亲生兄弟相比，从离开孤儿院那时起就过得悲惨得多了，目前看起来也会一直悲惨下去。

“出来玩不？”

“别烦我，我在准备申请资料。”

“啥？”盖文的声音由受惊到迷惑，“你有办法解决那个了？”

那个？有本事把话说清楚！康尼眼角一抽，但他说：“当然。”

他从信箱中删除了好几封看起来毫无帮助的私信，又在搜索区域圈定了几个潜在的对象，向他们发出好友申请——尽管这个可疑的网站题头用绚烂的花体字写着“为您量身寻找诚实可靠的指导者”，看起来既廉价又全无可信度，那些男人表现得时常比猎物们更加活泼、冒险、“性”致勃勃，但这仍然是他从警员家属的便利中偷到的第一手资料。这是个全底特律成交率最高的糖爹网站。他年轻漂亮，饱满得可以随时从枝梢上摘下来，并且这颗果子凑不齐高昂的法学院学费。以及，他也许对那种年长的男人有……很少很少，聊胜于无的一点性趣。看到这两件事的逻辑了吗？

“真成吗？我头一次听说因为嫉妒就找人包养的。”盖文说。康尼剜了他一眼，他知道盖文没杏仁大的脑子理解不了这种关系。如果对面坐的是奈恩斯，整个对话会顺利得多……不如说整个对话根本就开展不了。

Richard.P的品味很好，不像老探长肥凸的肚腩，他的视线盯在那身风衣上移不开；Richard.P没有答应什么，他也很聪明，没有提出任何过界的要求；他们的见面平淡而乏味，他是不是搅拌了太久的咖啡杯？这不是个好讯号，但那男人先提出：下次见面。那男人说……然后，他会联络他。

康尼施特恩把被子裹在自己的脑袋上，血管又在耳骨里发出奔涌的巨响。一切艰难险阻都被他踩在了脚下，他得好好想一想，自己能交换点什么。

————

康纳施特恩的昵称是康尼，“我的母亲曾如此称呼我。”男孩这么告诉他。理查德佩金斯清楚那个姓代表着什么。“理查德。理查德……”那男孩在床上很能喊叫，这和施特恩家的养子沉默寡言的性格不符。

“你还需要更多的训练。”他说。康尼施特恩的口交技术令人颓然，但胜在年轻，感觉很敏锐，甚至比一般人更加敏锐，这样的学习是有效的。在他用舌尖抹过冠状沟的时候那男孩几乎就要射了，还没过一分钟，被狠狠掐住了阴囊，因此哀嚎起来。“你再出声，我们这一次就算完。”他说，这倒比任何赞扬或批评更能让康尼施特恩服从。

康尼施特恩起身时上身衬衫都湿透了，从他饱受压制的阴茎里像失禁一样滴出乳白色的精液。“这就是你的目标。”理查德佩金斯说，心平气和地观赏这一景。

“我会努力的。”

康尼喘息着低声说，手在桌面上紧握成拳。他不可置信或心有不甘，或二者均有。

下午还有课，他在男人的独立休息室里匆匆换上干爽的衣物；他从兜里摸出一张信用卡。

 

End


End file.
